


Hellsing Request: Anderson x Reader

by TheRoseCladDemonDoctor



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseCladDemonDoctor/pseuds/TheRoseCladDemonDoctor





	Hellsing Request: Anderson x Reader

To be honest, you’d never really been scared of Anderson before. Before you had seen him in action, that is. 

He had always been such an inspiring person, a pinnacle of morale for the Orphanage and the Iscariot organization as a whole. The single most emphatic Catholic you’d ever met in your life. He was kind, and helpful, and supportive, everything that a good Catholic should be.

But then you’d accompanied him to meet the Cardinals that one time. That one time, two months ago, when he’d been forced to kill a group of vampires at night, in full view of you and the Cardinals and God himself. The Catholic higher-ups had applauded him, Maxwell lauded his skills in killing those creatures of the night. But it seems they missed what you had seen.

The vicious gleam in his eyes, hidden behind the shine of the round glasses adorning his nose. The wicked, bloodthirsty grin, masking the Bible passages he quoted at the top of his lungs as he slashed his Holy blades through any and all opposition.

And it wasn’t just him you were afraid of. That night had scarred you. There was a moment, a brief moment, when one of the nightwalking creatures had their teeth scant inches from your throat, ready to turn you into one of them. Thankfully the Father had cut it down without a second thought, but the way he looked at you when the bloodsucker’s heart sat impaled by his bayonet… The way he glared. It was for the shortest of seconds but it felt like a lifetime, when you felt like you were about to join the creatures whose blood littered the floor of the Vatican.

Since that day, you hadn’t even wanted to be in the same room as Alexander Anderson, for fear he would somehow change his mind and decide you were one of the things whose very existence was a blight unto the Lord. It was irrational and you knew it was, but that didn’t change your nervousness around him.

And it never happened, not once in two months. He must have noticed, because lately it seemed as though Anderson had been checking up on you more often, trying to make sure you were okay. You’d been avoiding him, as he pointed out often.

It was a shame. You really liked him. A lot. 

To your surprise, he caught up with you in the Orphanage’s garden one day.

“Umm… Father... Father Anderson, hello!”

The gargantuan man stared down at you, his eyes soft behind the reflective glasses he wore. He walked over, sitting down on one of the benches in the middle of the central fountain area.

“Do Ah frighten ye, dear?”

That surprised you even more, that he out-and-out asked you. You shamefully looked into the dirt, too nervous to speak at first. But then you did.

“Yes, Father. For the past two months, since the night you saved my life.”

“But fer wha’? Why do Ah scare ye so?”

You swallowed past the lump in your throat. 

“I saw the look in your eyes, while you were fighting. The look you gave me when that vampire went for my throat. I thought you were going to kill me.” You sniffled softly, remembering the look, the way you felt. “I still kinda do feel you will, some days.”

He sighed, gently patting the bench next to him with a gloved hand. 

“Hae a seat, dear.”

You sit down next to him slowly.

“Ah admit…” He pushed up his glasses. “Ah admit Ah lost control ae meself, tha’ night. Ne’er shoulda done tha’. But ye shoul’ know Ah’d ne’er hurt ye, nae a bit. Ah care far too much ta hurt ye like tha’.”

You’ll admit, you blushed. You’d never heard the Father say that before. Taken aback, you stared up at him.

“You do?”

“Ae course. Please… Know Ah’d ne’er hurt ye. Might take some time fer ye ta see tha’, but Ah ne’er will.”

Anderson moved suddenly, taking you in one of his famous bear hugs. For a moment, you were scared, until you realized he clearly meant no harm. You hugged him back.  
The Father maintained that hug for just a bit longer than a hug would normally be. You blushed a bit more.

You already felt more comfortable around him. And this hug… You could get used to that.


End file.
